


million little pieces of my heart

by Domissiak



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Fanfic, i think
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domissiak/pseuds/Domissiak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Prawdą było, że Niall już nie szukał, znalazł on swój ideał lata temu, znalazł osobę której mógłby oddać całe swoje serce. Tylko ta osoba o tym nie wiedziała i miała się nigdy nie dowiedzieć."</p><p>Serce jest głupie, nie chce słuchać rozumu, nawet kiedy ma on rację. A co jeśli to nie prawda. Rozum się myli, a serce zwycięży po raz kolejny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	million little pieces of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, to jest moja pierwsza praca w tym fandomie i pierwsza praca od dłuższego czasu. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba i po przeczytaniu zdecydujecie się zostawić jakiś komentarz z opinią :) 
> 
> Nie znam osobiście nikogo z One Directions więc ich zachowania są całkowicie fikcją wymyśloną przeze mnie na rzecz opowiadania.

    Znał go całe swoje życie, nie, dopiero osiem lat, ale wydawało się jakby wieczność. Poznał go w szkole w wieku trzynastu lat, będąc świeżo po przeprowadzce do Bradford. Szybko złapali kontakt, oboje byli z początku dość nieśmiali i niezbyt popularni. Z czasem wiele się zmieniło, w szkole średniej Zayn wyprzystojniał i stał się chodzącym marzeniem większości uczennic, natomiast Niall- duszą towarzystwa. W tym czasie poznali Liama i Harry'ego z którymi kilka laty później zamieszkali będąc na studiach. Oczywiście każdy z nich studiował na innym kierunku, ale nie przeszkadzało im to. Będąc na pierwszym roku Harry poznał Louisa, był starszy od reszty o rok. Najlepiej jednak dogadywał się on z loczkiem i niedługo później oficjalnie zostali parą. Liam spotkał Sophie dopiero pół roku temu, ale nie przeszkadzało im to w tworzeniu idealnego związku. Zayn był zaciętym kobieciarzem, mógł mieć każdą, zawsze była u niego jakaś dziewczyna miesiąca. Niall nie miał nikogo, był otwarcie homoseksualistą i jego przyjaciele nieraz próbowali mu kogoś znaleźć, umawiali go na randki w ciemno, zabierali na przeróżne imprezy, lecz zawsze kończyło się to chłopakiem mówiącym:  
– Nie, to nie jest to czego szukam. To po prostu nie ta osoba.

    Prawdą było, że Niall już nie szukał, znalazł on swój ideał lata temu, znalazł osobę której mógłby oddać całe swoje serce. Tylko ta osoba o tym nie wiedziała i miała się nigdy nie dowiedzieć.

    Na początku znajomości z Zaynem Irlandczyk nie miał takich odczuć, wszystko zaczęło się w liceum, kiedy mulat stawał się coraz przystojniejszy. Blondyn myślał, że to tylko głupie zauroczenie, przecież byli przyjaciółmi, ale to nie przechodziło. Później było jeszcze gorzej, kiedy dziewczyny zaczęły oglądać się za Zaynem, a on za nimi, kiedy chłopak zwierzał się Niallowi ze swoich uczuć do kolejnych nowo poznanych koleżanek. Z każdą z nich serce blondyna bolało jeszcze bardziej, w końcu musiał się się tego przyzwyczaić, nie miał wyboru. Nigdy nie umiałby wyznać swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi prawdy o tych wszystkich emocjach kłębiących się w nim względem niego. Nawet gdyby mulat pogodziłby się z tym, Irlandczyk wiedział, że nie odwzajemniłby on nigdy tych uczyć. Był przecież hetero, nigdy nawet nie wspominał o tym by podobał mu się jakiś facet.

    Musicie wiedzieć, że Niall po wypiciu kilku butelek stawał się otumaniony i lekkomyślny, zdarzyło mu się nawet kilka razy w takim stanie wyznać Zaynowi miłość. Oczywiście tamten uznał to za pijackie wygłupy i po prostu ich przyjaźń. Po takich zdarzeniach serce blondyna rozpadało się na małe kawałeczki, które próbował sklejać w samotności. Bał się, że w końcu przyjdzie moment, kiedy nie będzie mógł już nic zrobić i straci swojego ukochanego na zawsze.

    Była sobota rano pięknego październikowego dnia. Zegar właśnie wybił godzinę dziesiątą trzydzieści a czwórka przyjaciół, Niall, Liam, Harry i Louis, właśnie jadła śniadanie. O ile można było tak to nazwać gdyż tylko jeden z chłopaków jadł tosty, reszta rozkoszowała się smakiem ciepłej, porannej kawy z mlekiem. Po paru minutach spędzonych w ciszy, przerywanej tylko od czasu do czasu czyimś odchrząknięciem bądź ziewnięciem, można było usłyszeć dźwięk otwierania drzwi do mieszkania. Zayn wkroczył do kuchni pewnym krokiem oraz z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha na twarzy.  
– Co się tak szczerzysz jak głupi jakiś? – zapytał Louis spoglądając na swojego kolegę z pod prawie pustego kubka po kawie.  
– Bo mogę – odpowiedział mu mulat – a poza tym, chyba się zakochałem.  
– Najwyższy czasy już w tym miesiącu, nie sądzisz – zaśmiał się Liam. Niall przyglądał się tej scenie w ciszy, rzadko kiedy Zayn był aż tak podekscytowany i radosny na temat jakiejś dziewczyny, blondyn zaczął odczuwać kucie w sercu.  
– Och siedźże cicho! To coś więcej, czuje to! Ona jest... idealna! – Odpowiedział nie przerywając uśmiechu.  
– O każdej gadasz tak samo! Jakaż ona piękna, jedyna w swoim rodzaju – Lou zaczął przedrzeźniać chłopaka.  
\- Ależ to prawda! Jej piękne blond włosy, te oczy... mógłbym w nich utonąć! - mulat pewnie jeszcze długo kontynuowałby swoje pochwały nad urodą nowo poznanej dziewczyny, gdyby nie przerwał mu dzwoniący telefon Liama, chłopak wstał i bez słowa opuścił kuchnię.  
\- O boziu, jak już późno! - po raz pierwszy odezwał się Harry - zaraz muszę wychodzić do pracy! - powiedział i prawie wybiegł.  
\- To do później chłopcy - rzucił Louis i pobiegł za loczkiem.

    Niall rozejrzał się po kuchni, został w niej tylko on i Zayn, który w końcu usiadł na miejscu, dokładnie naprzeciwko blondyna i wpatrywał się w niego tymi wielkimi, kurwa pięknymi, brązowymi oczami.  
– Więc, gdzie ją spotkałeś? – zapytał Irlandczyk. Mulat natychmiast zaczął swoją opowieść:  
– Wstałem wcześniej i nie chciałem was budzić, a miałem wielką ochotę na dobrą kawę - mówił na ciągłym uśmiechu – postanowiłem, że pójdę to tej nowej kawiarni co prawie pod nosem nam otworzyli. Odbieram swoje zamówienie, odwracam się i ktoś na mnie wpada, prawie wylała na mnie swoją herbatę, lecz w ostatniej chwili udało mi się nas uratować. Podnoszę wzrok i napotykam jej piękne oczy, błękitne, jakby ocean. I już wiem, że moje serce jest w poważnych tarapatach. Później siedzieliśmy około dwóch godzin i rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim, umówiliśmy się na jutro o tej samej porze. Już nie mogę się doczekać! – Zayn zakończył swoja opowieść.  
-Tylko powiedz jeszcze jak ma na imię – Niall starał się posłać swojemu przyjacielowi ciepły uśmiech.  
\- Perrie.

    Przez kolejne kilka dni poranki Zayna wyglądały tak samo, chłopak w towarzystwie swoich przyjaciół ciągle opowiadał o Perrie i sam nie mógł przestać o niej rozmyślać. Niall wiedział, że to coś innego niż wszystkie poprzednie związki mulata. Jeszcze nigdy nie zachowywał się tak względem żadnej dziewczyny. Większość z nich zazwyczaj spotykał na imprezach, gdzie od razu zaciągał je do łóżka.

    Minęły już trzy tygodnie od kiedy Zayn spotykał się z Perrie, cała piątka współlokatorów siedziała w salonie, przed telewizorem, i jadła pizzę zamiast porządnego obiadu, którego dziś nikomu nie chciało się przyrządzić.  
– Zaprosiłem Perrie do nas na jutro, chciałbym abyście ją poznali – głos Zayna przerwał ciszę.  
– Mógłbym zaprosić Sophie i moglibyśmy obejrzeć jakiś film – zaproponował Liam.  
– Było by świetnie, Ja i Lou będziemy oczywiście, byśmy mieli taką potrójną randkę, aby lepiej się zapoznać – dodał Harry, Louis pokiwał głową w zgodzie.  
– To ja sobie wtedy pójdę do baru, może Joe będzie chciał się spotkać... - Niall powiedział cicho.  
– O boże Niall, przepraszam. Nie chciałem tego powiedzieć, po prostu nie myślałem – Harry zaczął szybko się tłumaczyć.  
– Nialler jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, na twojej opinii najbardziej mi zależy – Zayn powiedział, poklepując blondyna delikatnie po plecach na pocieszenie.

    Dzień zleciał tak szybko, że nim chłopcy obejrzeli się zbliżała się już godzina osiemnasta. Wszystko było gotowe i Zayn biegał po mieszkaniu jak opętany denerwując wszystkich i siebie samego jeszcze bardziej. Czekali teraz tylko na Perrie, Sophie jak zawsze przyszła długo przed czasem.  
Niall właśnie wychodził ze swojego pokoju, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi, miał on najbliżej do wejścia więc krzyknął, że on odtworzy. Nie myśląc nawet o zaglądaniu przez judasza odtworzył. Stała przed nim niewysoka dziewczyna, blondynka, głowę miała pochyloną, lecz kiedy ją uniosła Irlandczyk poczuł jak jego serce rozpada się na miliony małych kawałeczków, nie byłby w stanie ich poskładać. Była ona idealna, taka piękna jak opisywał ją mulat.  
– Jestem Niall Horan, najlepszy przyjaciel Zayna – posłał jej najlepszy uśmiech na jaki sobie pozwolił i wyciągnął do niej rękę. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech, przywitała się i powiedziała:  
– Perrie Edwards, mam nadzieję przyszła dziewczyna Zayna.  
Mulat wyskoczył jakby znikąd, objął dziewczynę i ucałował ją w oba policzki.  
– No widzę, że już się poznaliście, jak miło. Chodźmy do salonu, film już czeka.

    Para weszła do mieszkania, blondyn zamknął drzwi i oparł się o nie biorąc spokojne oddechy. Potrzebował chwili, odetchnięcia, widział jak tych dwoje do siebie pasuje, to mogłoby być coś wielkiego, a on w porównaniu był niczym.

    Skierował swoje kroki ku salonowi, planował usiąść w swoim stałym miejscu na kanapie, ale kiedy był już w pokoju, zauważył, że Louis z Harrym oraz Liam z Sophią zajęli całą jej powierzchnię. Nie mógł również usiąść na kocach poniżej sofy, usiedli tam Zayn z Perrie. Został mu tylko fotel na którym zazwyczaj siadał Liam _jak miło, pamiętali, że jestem sam_ pomyślał sarkastycznie Niall.

    Minęło dopiero piętnaście minut filmu, oglądali "Hot Fuzz" jeden z ulubionych Zayna, ale blondyn nie mógł się skupić. Kiedy tylko próbował śmiech którejś z par ponownie go rozpraszał, szczególnie śmiech mulata, to coś do czego blondyn zawsze miał słabość. Lecz teraz bolało go to, że śmiech ten nie jest przeznaczony dla niego, ale dla blondynki która siedzi w objęciach Malika.

    Pół godziny później Irlandczyk miał już dość, musiał odetchnąć, jego myśli zaczęły szaleć, ekran telewizora już dawno przestał istnieć, ciągle wpatrywał się tylko w mulata, ale tamten tego nie zauważał, był zbytnio pochłonięty dziewczyną.

    Podniósł się z fotela i niezauważony wyszedł do kuchni, a z niej na balkon mieszkania. Tak, świeże powietrze pomagało mu, siedząc w salonie miał wrażenie, że zaraz się udusi. Nie wiedział ile tak stał, ale nie było to zbyt długo, kiedy poczuł na swoim ramieniu czyjąś dłoń. Odwrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz z loczkiem, który posyłał mu smutny uśmiech. Przysunął chłopaka bliżej siebie i przytulił się do niego wciskając swoją twarz w jego koszulę.  
– Czemu to tak boli, myślałem... myślałem, że już się z tym pogodziłem... ale, nie potrafię – ledwo wyszeptał w koszulę przyjaciela. Harry jako jedyny wiedział o uczuciach jakimi Niall pałał względem Zayna. Blondyn nigdy mu tego nie powiedział, ale loczek był całkiem spostrzegawczy, bardziej niż większość społeczeństwa. Po prostu potrafił zauważyć, te wszystkie spojrzenia, małe uśmiechy. Był zawsze na miejscu kiedy Niall go potrzebował, potrafił go pocieszyć, nawet w najgorszych momentach, ale aktualna sytuacja przerastała ich obu.  
– Nialler może to już czas kiedy powinieneś ruszyć dalej. Po prostu nie jesteście sobie pisani – Harry zdecydował się przerwać ciszę. Odsunął chłopaka lekko od siebie i trzymając go za ramiona spojrzał mu prosto w oczy mówiąc:  
– Może ktoś gdzieś tam czeka na ciebie, ktoś kto sprawi, że kiedyś o nim zapomnisz.  
Irlandczyk lekko zaśmiał się na te słowa i odpowiedział:  
– Nie żartujmy sobie, dobrze wiemy, że coś takiego jest niemożliwe.  
Loczek posłał mu słaby uśmiech i jeszcze raz mocno objął.  
– A co tu się wyrabia, obściskiwanie się beze mnie – usłyszeli za sobą głos Zayna.  
– Po prostu nie czułem się za dobrze i musiałem odetchnąć – zaczął tłumaczyć się Niall.  
– A co ty tu robisz, nie ładnie tak dziewczynę samą zostawiać – zapytał Harry.  
– Poprosiła abym przyniósł jej coś do picia – przerwał na chwilę – nawet nie zauważyłem jak wyszliście, ale jak już tu jesteście to zapytam. Co o niej myślicie?  
– Jest świetna, wydaje się miła, ma poczucie humoru. Tworzycie piękną parę – pierwszy odpowiedział Harry. Niall potrzebował chwili aby otrząsnąć się i swoje myśli, więc powiedział tylko:  
– Tak, tak. Zgadzam się z Harrym, pasujecie do siebie – w myślach dodając _oboje jesteście tacy idealni_. Mulat zastanowił się i powiedział:  
– Dzięki, wasze zdanie naprawdę wiele znaczy. Wiecie... czuję się przy niej tak niesamowicie – po tych słowach nastał moment ciszy – no ale chodźmy już, film nam zaraz ucieknie.  
Zayn poklepał Nialla po ramieniu i wszedł z uśmiechem do kuchni.

    Trzy miesiące, już tyle tworzyli taką piękną parę. Jak Niall mógłby życzyć im coś złego, przecież byli tacy idealni. Jeszcze na dodatek zbliżały się walentynki, dzień zakochanych. Blondyn pewnie spędzi je pijąc samemu w jakimś barze. Horan starał się ruszyć dalej, na prawdę, chodził na te wszystkie głupie randki w ciemno, które wymyślali mu Harry z Louisem. Zayn zawsze pomagał mu w przygotowaniach do każdej z nich. Może tylko dlatego chłopak ciągle na nie chodził, dla tych kilkudziesięciu minut które mógł wcześniej spędzić z mulatem. Kiedy tamten pozwalał mu siedzieć i tylko patrzeć mu prosto w oczy wysyłając przy tym nieśmiałe uśmiechy, po czym klepał chłopaka bo plecach i mówił, że dzięki temu każdy będzie jego. Niestety nie każdy, Zayn nigdy nie będzie jego.

    Żadna randka nie skończyła się dotychczas sukcesem, blondyn wiedział, że będzie tak do czasu kiedy nie skończy porównywać każdej nowo poznanej osoby do mulata. Ale nie potrafił przestać, nie jego winą było to, że nikt nie miał takiego pięknego ciała jak Zayn, tak miękkich włosów, tak wielkich brązowych oczu. Ludzie mówią, że ideały nie istnieją. To czemu on istnieje? Czemu męczy blondyna po nocach. Tym swoim uśmiechem, tymi wszystkim słodkimi słówkami, które w snach kieruje tylko i wyłącznie do niego.

    Alkohol jest złą ucieczką, to był jeden z najgorszych pomysłów, które Niall miał od dłuższego czasu, łącznie z tym w którym chciał wyznać mulatowi miłość i modlić się o to, że tamten odwzajemnia jego uczucia.  
Horan wmówił wszystkim, że idzie na drugą randkę z Kevinem, lecz tak naprawdę siedział w jakimś obskurnym barze i pił.

Ktoś szturchnął go lekko w ramię, co sprawiło, że rozbudził się.  
– Wszystko dobrze skarbeńku, nie wyglądasz za dobrze. Chyba na dziś ci starczy – powiedziała do niego barmanka, miała na imię Anna jeśli dobrze zapamiętał.  
– Och, tak dzięki. Ja chyba już pójdę – odpowiedział, wysyłając jej smutny uśmiech. Powoli podnosi się ze stołka i kieruje się w stronę wyjścia. Słyszy jak barmanka woła za nim:  
– Wezwać ci taksówkę, czy coś?  
– Mam niedaleko, przejdę się, dziękuję – odpowiada Blondyn już zamykając za sobą drzwi.

    Zapomniał kluczy, nie miał jak dostać się do mieszkania, zostało mu tylko spanie pod drzwiami lub nadzieja, że któryś z chłopaków usłyszy dzwonek, wstanie i otworzy mu drzwi. Po kilku dzwonkach, Niall usłyszał odgłosy dochodzące w wewnątrz mieszkania i chwilę później, przekręcanie zamka w drzwiach.  
Harry był tylko w bokserkach i podkoszulku, jego włosy wyglądały jakby prowadziły własne życie z dala od niego samego a po jego minie można było poznać, że dopiero wstał. Irlandczyk posłał mu niepewny uśmiech i powoli wszedł do mieszkania. Loczek zdecydował się przerwać cieszę:  
– Myśleliśmy już, że nie wrócisz. Coś się stało, wyglądasz okropnie.  
– Ja po prostu nie umiem, nie umiem przestać. Może powinienem gdzieś wyjechać, spróbować się odciąć – powiedział blondyn wchodząc do pokoju. Harry już nic nie odpowiedział, pokiwał smutno głową, odwrócił się i wrócił do swojego łóżka, wrócił tam gdzie czekał na niego ktoś kto go kochał, dla kogo znaczył on więcej niż świat.

    Niall wstał około godziny trzynastej, miał nadzieje na niespotkanie Zayna przez najbliższe kilka dni. Dziś chłopak powinnien pracować do godziny dwudziestej pierwszej, a jutro już walentynki więc cały dzień mulat miał spędzić ze swoją dziewczyną. Niestety blondyn przemyślał się w niektórych sprawach i kiedy wszedł do kuchni, jedyną osobą którą w niej zastał był właśnie Zayn.

    Chłopak bał się spojrzeć ciemnowłosemu w oczu, ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę podszedł do kuchenki i nastawił wodę na kawę.  
– Spójrz na mnie – Zayn przerwał ciszę – co się z tobą dzieje Nialler, jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, martwię się o ciebie.  
– Nic mi nie jest, nie masz co się przejmować. Nie powinieneś być teraz w pracy? – blondyn szybko zmienił temat.  
– Maggie prosiła mnie o zamianę tydzień temu, więc mam dziś wolne – mulat odpowiedział mu z uśmiechem.  
– Jutro walentynki, szykujesz coś dla Perrie?  
– Miałem się z nią spotkać dopiero po południu, ale dowiedziałem się, że jej współlokatorki wyjeżdżają wcześniej, więc mam zamiar zaskoczyć ją jeszcze przed południem.

    Niall chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w tej samej chwili zaczął gwizdać czajnik i dzwonić telefon Zayna, który przeprosił i wyszedł z pokoju. Resztę dnia blondyn spędził zakopany w swoim łóżku, udając, że śpi za każdym razem kiedy któryś z jego przyjaciół chciał z nim rozmawiać.

    Wszystko pięknie, wszystko idealnie, gdyby nie to, że ktoś jak opętany wali w te cholerne drzwi! Niall najlepiej by w ogóle nie wstawał, ale przypomniał sobie, że Lou i Harry wraz z Liamem i Sophią wyjechali wczoraj do SPA, na całe dwa dni, a Zayn wyszedł do Perrie ponad półtorej godziny temu. Irlandczyk powoli stoczył się z łóżka i owinięty kołdrą ruszył w stronę drzwi wejściowych.  
– No już idę, idę. Uspokój się, proszę – Niall krzyknął w stronę drzwi. Przekręcił zamek, otworzył drzwi i stanął jak wryty. Stał tam bowiem Malik, który w tej chwili powinien być szczęśliwy u swojej dziewczyny. Od obu rzeczy było mu jednak daleko, ponieważ wyglądał jakby zaraz miał zamordować pierwszą osobę którą tylko dostanie. Przepchnął się przez drzwi i pomaszerował prosto do salonu. Usiadł na fotelu Liama, nie oznaczało to nic dobrego, blondyn natomiast zajął miejsce na kanapie i wpatrywał się w przyjaciela. Żaden z nich nie chciał odezwać się pierwszy.  
Głos Zayna w końcu przełamał ciszę:  
– Zdradzała mnie... Nawet w cholerne walentynki!  
– Och Zayn, tak mi przykro – Niall zerwał się z miejsca mówiąc te słowa, chciał przytulić mulata, lecz po chwili stwierdził, że nie jest to za dobrym pomysłem. Usiadł z powrotem i jeszcze przez moment obaj siedzieli bez słowa, dopiero Irlandczyk zdecydował się odezwać:  
– Może wyszlibyśmy gdzie, upić się w jakimś barze – zaproponował blondyn.  
– Wolałbym zostać tu, mamy piwo i inne alkohole, upijmy się we dwoje, jak za dawnych dobrych czasów.

    Jedno spojrzenie Zayna i Niall był gotowy zrobić dla niego wszystko. Zawsze tak było, Irlandczyk zgadzał się na najgłupsze pomysły swojego przyjaciela, które zazwyczaj kończyły się marnie.

    Już od ponad godziny obaj siedzieli na kanapie z piwem w ręku oglądając jakiś drugorzędny reality show. Ledwo się do siebie odzywali, jakiś czas temu ciszę przerwał tylko zegar wybijający godzinę trzecią po południu. Kiedy przyjechała do nich pizza którą zamówili, ponieważ ich brzuchy zaczęły upominać się o obiad, Zayn bez słowa włożył do odtwarzacza DVD płytę z „Shaun of the Dead” i włączył film. Mulat znał prawie cały film na pamięć, gdyby był to zwykły dzień pewnie wraz z Niallem mówiliby każdą kwestię wraz z bohaterem. Ale nie dziś.

    Chłopak nie mógł się na niczym skupić, przez jego głowę przelatywało za dużo myśli. Miał on już tego dość, emocje rozsadzały go z każdej strony, nie wytrzymał. Przysunął się do blondyna, objął go i rozpłakał mu się w koszulę. Jego przyjaciel był jedyną osobą, poza jego matką, która kiedykolwiek widziała go płaczącego. Zawsze starał się być silnym, chować jak najwięcej w sobie, ale już nie mógł, nie miał na to siły.

    Chłopak otworzył oczy i zorientował się, że musiał zasnąć. Za oknem było znacznie ciemniej niż poprzednio, telewizor był wyłączony, a ręka Nialla powoli głaskała go po plecach. Spojrzał ukradkiem na zegar, pokazywał on teraz godzinę wpół do ósmej wieczorem . Kiedy próbował się podnieść, ręka blondyna gwałtownie się zatrzymała i usłyszał on jego głos nad swoim uchem:  
– Och, obudziłeś się. Trochę ominąłeś, ale przecież i tak znasz ten film na pamięć – chłopak zaśmiał się pod nosem – dzwonił Harry i niestety wygadałem mu się, zaproponował abyśmy poszli do Ibizy na dzisiejszą imprezę. Co ty na to? - zapytał. Zaynowi chwilę zajęło oprzytomnienie i całkowite przebudzenie się, ale kiedy w końcu pojął słowa, wysłał chłopakowi miły uśmiech i pokiwał głową.  
– No to ok... może na razie pójdę zrobić nam jakąś kolację, a później wybierzemy się i wyjdziemy około dwudziestej pierwszej – powiedział Irlandczyk powoli wstając z kanapy. Mulat powtórzył jego ruchy i odpowiedział tylko:  
– Tak, to dobry pomysł. Ja pójdę do toalety się trochę ogarnąć.

    Niall stał w gęstym tłumie, nie czuł się tu za dobrze, ale czego nie robi się dla złamanego serca swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Właśnie próbował przepchnąć się pomiędzy falą przepoconych ciał niosąc kolejne kufle piwa dla siebie i Zayna. Blondyn starał się pić jak najmniej, ale mulat oszalał, nie znajdował umiaru i już się porządnie zataczał. Kiedy dotarł do swojego stolika, nie zastał przy nim chłopaka, odstawił kufle na blat i wtedy ktoś objął go od tyłu. Wpierw Niall przestraszył się, ale po chwili rozpoznał ten dotyk, zaczął być wyciągany na sam środek parkietu. Udało mu się odwrócić i Zayn uwiesił mu się na szyi.  
– Myślę, że powinniśmy już iść, co za dużo to nie zdrowo – chłopak musiał krzyczeć, aby mieć pewność, że przyjaciel go usłyszy. W odpowiedzi poczuł tylko łaskotanie w okolicy obojczyka i dłonie wędrujące po jego plecach.

    Mulat zaczął ocierać się o niego w najbardziej nieodpowiedni sposób w jaki tylko mógł. Gdyby miał on tylko świadomość tego, co robi blondynowi. Irlandczyk zmagał się z samym sobą, ale w końcu odsunął się od chłopaka na bezpieczną odległość, złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął w stronę szatni oraz wyjścia.

    Droga powrotna do mieszkania okazała się prawdziwą udręką. Mieli oni do przejścia zaledwie kilometr, ale Zayn co chwilę zatrzymywał się i oznajmiał, że dalej nie idzie. Zachowywał się niczym małe dziecko. Niall nie wie jakim cudem udało mu się odtworzyć drzwi, ponieważ przyjaciel dosłownie na nim spał.

    Odprowadził go do pokoju i położył na łóżku, miał już wychodzić kiedy usłyszał za sobą cichy głos:  
– Zostań... Proszę.  
– Lepiej będzie jeśli pójdę do siebie – odpowiedział niepewnie. Mulat podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.  
– Ja... Przepraszam – wyszeptał – za wszystko.  
Niall cofnął swoje kroki i usiadł obok Zayna. Spojrzał prosto w jego oczy, które pomimo ciemności w pokoju, odbijały delikatny blask księżyca zza okna i powiedział:  
– Nie masz za co...  
– Mam, może nie tobie, ale Perrie. Ja – wziął głęboki oddech – … kocham cię.

    Irlandczyk siedział zszokowany ze zdumienia, nie wierzył w to co słyszy, nie wiedział co się dzieje. Słowa mulata krążyły w jego głowie. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale również nie chciał przerywać przyjacielowi.  
– Perrie zdradzała mnie, bo nie dawałem jej tego co powinienem. Nie dawałem jej mojego serca. Cały czas myślałem tylko o tobie, potrafiłem opowiadać tylko o naszych wspólnych przygodach – mówił tamten. W końcu Niall odważył się odezwać:  
– Ja.. ja ciebie też, ale Zayn... jesteś pijany, nie wiesz o czym mówisz.  
– Wiem, dobrze wiem co mówię! – mulat zaczął protestować, ale blondyn przerwał mu:  
– Chodźmy już spać, zostanę tu, dobrze? Powiesz mi wszystko jak już będziesz trzeźwy.

    Położył się na łóżku obok przyjaciela, nie chciał wierzyć w słowa które właśnie usłyszał od drugiego chłopaka, zdecydował się obwinić za nie jego stan trzeźwości. Próbując poukładać sobie wszystko w myślach powoli oddawał się w objęcia Morfeusza.

    Obudził się czując ciężar Zayna na sobie, rozchylił powoli powieki i pierwsze co zauważył, to piękne brązowe oczy wpatrujące się w niego. Mulat opierał głowę na torsie blondyna i posyłał mu delikatny uśmiech. Irlandczyk chciał odezwać się pierwszy, ale tamten nie dopuścił go do głosu mówiąc:  
– Nie jestem pewny, ale wczoraj wyznałem ci miłość. I jeśli pozwolisz mi na to, chcę robić to każdego ranka i wieczora, do końca moich dni.  
Chłopak nie mógł nawet wziąć oddechu, ponieważ Niall złapał go za brodę, przysunął bliżej siebie i złączył ich usta w delikatnym, lecz pełnym obietnic pocałunku.


End file.
